


Mirrors, mirrors everywhere

by Nary



Category: Oglaf
Genre: M/M, Mirrors, Oral Sex, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be easy to assume by looking at his room that Sandoval was vain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors, mirrors everywhere

It would be easy to assume by looking at his room that Sandoval was vain. In fact he wasn't, or at least not by any conventional definitions of the word. He did not have a particularly high opinion of his own appearance - in Xoa, everyone was exceedingly attractive, and he was considered no more than middling-average. He did, however, greatly enjoy mirrors, and had decorated his quarters lavishly with them. He liked them because they made him feel like he was in a crowd even when he was alone, and because they let you see what was happening from every angle without having to resort to tedious clairvoyance spells. Also, no one could possibly sneak up on you in a room full of mirrors. Unless... they were _made_ of mirrors...! Thoughts like that could send him into a paranoia spiral for days, until finally his assistant would have to cover all the mirrors with velvet curtains and give him a soothing blowjob to bring him back to some semblance of stability.


End file.
